Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane
by Anthony Lockwood
Summary: Secrets can destroy any relationship. Not theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Magnus hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Alec's absolutely horrible jeans, and pulled him closer, a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look gorgeous?" Alec's face turned a pale pink color, and he bit his lip, clearly embarrassed. He shook his head, just as Chairman Meow walked into the room, complaining loudly. Ridiculous cat. Still, a better replacement for the sullen teenage vampire he had hosted for quite some time.

¨Well, they should have, because you are." Magnus exclaims, making a horrified face. The Shadowhunter shrugged, smiling a little. "Most people go for Jace…" he whispered, resting his head on the warlock's shoulder. "I had kind of assumed you would too." Magnus burst out laughing , and wrapped his arms around Alec protectively. "While Jace is arguably good looking," He felt Alec stiffen up under his arms. It was just a bit, really, but it was there."Let me finish." He whispered, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "While Jace is good looking, he poses no competition. What, with that vile mouth of his? Puh-lease" The few days he had been forced to host the teenager had been the most horrible. The Shadowhunter had scared off all his customers, complained loudly at his fantastic sense of fashion, and worst of all, insulted Chairman Meow.

He smiled as Alec started laughing under his hands. The Shadowhunter's body was pressed onto his, which only made it more wonderful. He was shaking with giggles, which made Magnus start laughing as well. "Will you go on a date with me, Alexander?" he asked softly once they could both breathe again. The Shadowhunter looked down at him with a combination of fear, longing, sadness(of all things) and excitement. "Yeah," he whispered resting his forehead on Magnus'. "Anytime." He paused, frowning, "Well, anytime I am not fighting to protect Jace and his girlfriend, that is." his tone was sharp enough to cut through steel, and that was saying something. Magnus looked at his boyfriend in concern. Alec was never snappy when he was with him. Whenever he talked about his parabatai, it was always with a twinge of jealousy, and brotherly love, but nothing more. The time of the stupid crush had long passed. He hoped. Alec had also stopped going on rants about how horrible Clary was, which had been a huge relief, since he had developed some sort of affection for the young Shadowhunter girl over years of blocking her memories.

"Alexander," he said sternly, pulling away from his boyfriend. "What's wrong?" The Shadowhunter shrugged, with a small, fake laugh. "Nothing, I am good. Don't worry. Anyway, weren't we leaving?" Magnus frowned, untangling his hands from the boy's hair, and placing them on his shoulders instead. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me why you are radiating waves of anger." He said in what he hoped was a firm, bossy voice. "It's bad for your skin, you know that." Alec rolled his eyes at him in the most childish way he had ever seen. "I am serious!" He exclaimed, using his hand to trace the invisible lines on his forehead. "You'll get wrinkles!" A small, almost imperticable gasp escaped the boy, and he pulled away immediately, a hurt look flashing through his eyes. It took Magnus about the same amount of time to realise what he said, as it took Alec to sit down abruptly on his couch. "Alec," he said softly, "Alec, I am sorry." The Shadowhunter avoided his eyes, wrapping his hands around himself, and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He moved in front of the boy, blocking his view of the wall, and was about to apologize again, when the doorbell rang. He frowned, cursing the person so insistent on pressing it a few times a second. "I am not done with you." He told Alec, and went over to answer the door. "IF THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT, I SHALL BE VERY CROSS. SOMEBODY BETTER BE DYING." He said in the little device connected to the bell. Jace's panicked voice spilled in the room through the speaker. "Someone _is_ dying, warlock." The Shadowhunter announced, "Alec and I had a fight and I assumed he would come here...is he here?!" Behind him, Magnus turned to hear the door to his bedroom slam shut, and then the tattle tale sizzle of the stele as Alec locked it. He pressed the button for the front door to open, and then walked, well, more like sprinted to his bedroom, panik rising up his throat, and threatening to choke him. "Alec!" He snapped his fingers, and the lock clicked, the door swinging open. And he found Alec sitting on his bed, ready to spring, his face white as a sheet, his hands slick with sweat. As soon as the Shadowhunter saw him, he jumped up, and rushed to the already open window.

"You were not about to jump out of my window, were you Alexander?" He demanded as the glass pane slammed down. The Shadowhunter looked around the room like a trapped animal, gripping his stelle hard enough his fingers turned white. Just as Magnus took a stepped forward, Jace burst into the room. His hair was a wild mess, hanging over his face like a dead octopus. His clothes were torn in several places, and his arms were covered in little scratches he hadn't had time to iratze. And then faster than any human eye could follow, Jace had Alec against the wall, and his arms pinned down. This angered him beyond reason. Who was Jace to come in his house and slam his boyfriend around? But before he had time to interfere, Alec kicked the other Shadowhunter backwards. Jace was sent flying, and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Jace groaned in pain as Alec got up, wiping away the blood that had started dripping from the corner of his mouth, where the younger warrior had hit him. He flipped Jace off, but then walked over and helped him to his feet. "I am going to kill you if you don't tell him, you little bitch." Jace growled as he regained his footing.

"Now, now." Alec chuckled. "What exactly would that accomplish?" And then he slapped Jace. The crack resonated through the air, and the Shadowhunter was sent backwards stumbling, a hand raised to his redning cheek. Magnus started forward shocked. What in the world had been going on between those two? Jace too, appeared confused, and hurt. His eyes had widened in shock, and he was frozen in place, touching his face. "You know what that was for." Alec said quietly. "Now get out, or I will." Something had changed about his boyfriend. And seeing him the way he was now, was painful. He had a dangerous air about him. There was a wild look in his eyes, and his body was tense, ready to spring. His hands were shaking, which only made him grip the stele harder.

"I'll go if you take your shirt off, and show him your back."


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Magnus demands, giving the pair of warriors a confused, and more than a bit concerned look. "Listen, while I do enjoy seeing you without a shirt, Alec, I don't think this is the time or pla…" Jace growls, and the look he throws him is enough to stop him in his tracks. It's filled with despair and anger. He looks like a wounded animal. Wow. It had been a while since someone got him to shut up, just by looking at him. Especially a someone with runes burned in his skin. It sobered him up instantly if nothing else. "Alright. All jokes aside, what in the name of the fallen angel is going on?" In response, Alec sighed and pulled his shirt over his head and turned around so that Magnus could see his bare back. All the fight had gone out of him. He was simply standing there limply, shoulders dropping, as the light shone on his bare back. Magnus blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the glamour masking his boyfriend's back. When the illusion fell away, he wished it had not. The pale skin he was so used to seeing was ripped up and twisted, blood flowing freely from numerous wounds. The Shadowhunter was covered in bruises and his skin was black and purple in some places. In the middle of his back, there was a particularly nasty bruise. The skin around it was a sickly green, and it appeared to be pulsing. Upon closer inspection, Magnus was relieved to find that while it was nasty, in fact, it appeared to be draining Alec's lifeforce away, it was easy to cure.

"Funny thing is," Magnus said softly grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders and turning him around. "I can fix it in a few minutes. I suppose the Silent Brothers have been busting their heads over this for quite some time." Alec nodded, biting his lip, and blushing. "You," he declared, "Are the biggest idiot I've had the opportunity to meet in the past few years. Congrats. You get a hat." With that, he pushed a big hat inscribed with "Biggest Idiot On Earth" on his boyfriend's head. Alec sputtered, and ripped it off his head, turning red as Jace started laughing in the corner so hard he had trouble breathing.

A few minutes later, Alec was sleeping on the couch, and Jace was back at the Institute, explaining that, yes, Alec was ok to his hysterical sister. Magnus looked at his sleeping boyfriend with a smile. In that exact moment, Chairman Meow decided it would be a good idea to jump on Alec's back. Before Magnus could do anything about the cat, the Shadowhunter gasped, his eyes flying open. He got up from the couch as fast as he could, throwing the Chairman to the other side of the room. The little cat went flying but landed gracefully with an obnoxious, and dignified meow. "Storm that cat!" Alec hissed through his teeth, straightening up.

"You _could_ have let Jace rune you." Magnus pointed out, crossing his arms. "No, I couldn't have," Alec replied stubbornly, rubbing his arms. "Is it supposed to be this cold here?" he asked with a grimace, as he started shivering. "No," Magnus replied, coming over and sitting on the couch beside him. "I was hoping you would ask that though." And then he was pulling his boyfriend closer and kissing him hard on the mouth. Alec gasped in surprise more than anything and then knotted his hands in his hair. It happened to be the same shade of blue as his boyfriend's eyes today, which is why he hadn't done it up in spikes for once. "I love you, Alexander," Magnus whispered smiling. How would he ever live without the Shadowhunter once he was gone?


End file.
